


「红黄」但愿人长久

by LeisureTse



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisureTse/pseuds/LeisureTse
Summary: 落花满地伤春老，冷雨敲窗病无眠。他初闻不识曲中意，再忆已是曲中人。
Relationships: 红/黄
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	「红黄」但愿人长久

**Author's Note:**

> 文手挑战，脑洞产物，没有考据，全篇虚构，瞎七八写，不爽不要看（smk

* * *

「文手挑战：

以“他历经千难万险来到天堂”为开头

“何处是人间"为结尾写一篇虐文」

* * *

他历经千难万险来到天堂。

其实哪里有天堂。他一个坚定的CCP人，你说外星人来了他都信得比天堂这虚无缥缈的神学理论深些。

但此时他一缕芳魂飘飘悠悠在云端穿梭，倒觉更像羽化登仙，琼楼玉宇。远远有高大中式牌坊立着。他混混沌沌，聪明脑袋空空荡荡什么也想不出来，一看这场面，好家伙，进也不是退也不是，神识在大广场上打转，琢磨着怎么没个警幻仙扒拉两本自己小情人的名册出来看看。

“秦春朝同志，往这边来。”

声音很耳熟，他往门口看过去，看到一身圣洁天使服装洁白大翅膀头上顶光环儿手拿魔法棒的程绮丹，一脸戏谑偏又笑得像个大号狐狸玩偶。

哇，好家伙。他感叹一句，然后给吓醒了。一身冷汗。

看见程某人那样装扮比看见十个鬼脸都恐怖好吗。

他一身冷汗涔涔醒来，身子陷在冷硬被褥中，四周是毫无生气的消毒水和药水的味道。虽然已是暮春初夏之交，月光透过玻璃窗投射进来，冷冷清清，他遍体生寒。

他叹口气，重将被角掖掖紧，指望能留住些微温暖。

人生中越过越少的长夜珍贵无比，他或许应该回忆一些美好的过去方不负此生，可他第一个念起来的居然是程绮丹。

秦春朝和程绮丹一路貌合神离，虽然在林松原麾下共事但永远打打闹闹不对付。他俩表面上最和谐的时候要数十六论剑之后的见面会，傅英寒在讲台上挨个点兵点将式介绍，那诚挚恳切的态度活像他在团中央主持茶话会或表彰大会时候。程绮丹成竹在胸英雄本色，脸上永远是那副不断进化的热情笑容，若是路人见到定要夸他一句“总是很happy”——事实上他确实一直很happy，他胸有沟壑腹有诗书，历朝历代政治典故信手拈来融会贯通，付诸于实践那就是杀神杀佛少有败绩。他不是妄自菲薄的人，他对自己的独到远见和雷霆手段有百分信心，稳健持重如履薄冰那是团派的作风，他一向不屑。秦春朝在傅英寒雷打不动的长串介绍语刚开头时就已发自内心地摆出笑脸，十分配合地向主席台投去目光，翩翩风度地向各处机位展示甜蜜笑容。他一向重视仪表礼节，在上台前已将一套流程走过十遍百遍，细分到每一次摆手和嘴角弯弯的角度都演练得恰到好处，在一众波澜不惊走形式的大佬中颇有小学优等生上台领奖状的风范。他看傅英寒，程绮丹看他，他又看向程绮丹——在场的照相机忠实地抓拍下他俩满面春风相视一笑的画面，比任何一对红墙里的盟友都要夺目，仿佛从没有过去未来的刀枪剑戟针锋相对。

后来众人去北戴河开大会，林松原和程绮丹调侃他：“古时候有海笔架，现如今有秦笔架”。秦春朝没听明白前半句，傻愣愣凑过去听上司损友调侃：他在一排边里凹下去一块，可不正好用来搁笔么！气得秦春朝直蹬小皮鞋，在木地板上哒哒作响，像个恃宠而骄的娇羞小姑娘。

他想到这番便火气上涌。止痛药的药效似乎退了，他腹腔内病灶又开始隐隐作痛。他从床上坐起来，借着月光去摸索止痛片——很长一段时间以来他再也离不开这样小小药瓶。人总会衰老，容光艳丽如他也不例外。衰老后便是一身病痛相伴缠绵，用情比他之于任何一位小情人都深得海了去。他这一生爱之至深的是林松原，恨之至切的自然是程绮丹——怎么又想到他！秦春朝咬牙切齿地将药片咬碎和水吞下（好像这样就能让药效发散得快些似的），被化工合成的苦味弄皱了眉。他从来怕苦怕痛，热爱一切甜蜜美好又令人愉悦的东西——譬如金钱，美人和甜食之类。他生在水乡，长在水乡，在经由水路陆路几番周转步入高等学府之前就已将他一身皮肉风骨定了形貌。秦家在当地也是小有名气的钟鸣鼎食家，次子的身份使他不必过早肩挑持家的重担，家境丰裕使他手头绰绰有余，常常能在同伴艳羡的目光中递过几枚铜板换取一杯冒着热气的赤豆元宵或者梅花糕，背着少见的新式布书包沿着河边踢着小石子儿走回家，掐着半段低低嗓子操一口甜腻软糯的吴音一路哼哼“人间难栽连理枝，我与你世外去结并蒂花”——当年这出戏太过出名造就万人空巷的奇景，荧幕上千般荒唐事吸足了堂下万把辛酸泪。甜口饮食与水乡芳泽造就他丰润形貌与乖觉心思，惯常以一副眯眯笑脸待人，开口甜得像蜜糖精转世，嘘寒问暖叫人如沐春风。他半生顺风顺水，在申城这前途大好的广博土地上辛苦耕耘了四十年，“不求有功于庙堂，但求无功无过不负人民信任”——他在人前是谦虚得紧，笑得眉眼弯弯，“天赋不高、唯笨鸟先飞勤能补拙而已”，颇有人民公仆的架势；在人后就成了半个混世魔王，并一手提拔了大混世魔王梁丞岳。梁丞岳吵起架来爱拍桌子便是随了他。他在上海官声并不好，在于他一贯认为勤勤恳恳与作威作福并不矛盾。他在市委也风风雨雨了小二十年，他为上海改革开放呕心沥血，谁也说不得他不配为自己为家族揽些小小好处。他为这一切付出了那么多：他常常风里来雨里去，巴巴奉承着履历光鲜前途光明的林松原，又乐意在林大公子面前伏低做小。他不否认为人民服务的正确性，太祖遗训不可违背。只是任何人都需要一点甜头作奖励机制，只出不进那是工作狂的得天独厚。

秦春朝忿忿：他一切不如意仿佛都是在程绮丹出现之后。尽管事先已捕风捉影到程绮丹的身世背景，知晓有华东局的大佬安插他进上海市委镀金，他到底还是小觑了这位新同僚的能量。程绮丹在短短两年间火速升迁，由小小部长到与他平起平坐，专管党务宣传，二各司其职，倒也相安无事。林松原有贵人厚荐与傍身文治武功相衬，程绮丹出身显赫光耀门楣，只他一人出身白衣，从基层稳扎稳打平步青云。他显然忘记了出身贫寒的吴领和父母双亡的朱东文，拥有能力和好运气的不止他一人。他偶有愤懑，不过发发牢骚而已。八九年暮春是个多事之秋。举国各地学运四起，红墙之内波诡云谲。林松原被一纸调令召唤到红墙西，不由分说被安排在了第一把交椅上。消息传出来的那天秦春朝被传唤到市委办公室，彼时林松原和程绮丹已经开始打点行装交接工作，不日即赴一场吉凶难卜的人间路。见到他来林松原走上前去同他握手，将沪上一众事务托付给他，叫他务必紧跟中央指示稳步发展。秦春朝登时红了眼眶，半是不胜离别半是气极。但他是个识大体顾大局的人。后来那天月上中天他瞅着四下无人跑进市委办公室里耍小脾气讨说法，不吵也不闹，只是两手扶桌沿和林松原无声对峙。他显然没有自信到认为跟在林松原鞍前马后的一定要是自己，但若对手是程绮丹，他实在不服。程绮丹一脸看热闹不嫌事大地坐在一边嗑瓜子，洞若观火地看好戏。最后是林松原先妥协，轻拍他肩膀唤他“好同志，天不早了，快回去休息。”他好不容易控制好的情绪又翻涌出来，惶惶乎泫然欲泣。最后林松原还是带了程绮丹北上赴鸿蒙，于繁复局面中抽丝剥茧，软硬兼施，平定一场动摇国基的大动乱。秦春朝在千里之外的市委办公室大骂程绮丹是“勾了上司魂的狐狸精”，后来由多事人大动口舌传出去，久而久之成了“康平路大院有狐狸精出没”这种下三滥的街边无厘头笑话，颇为人民群众津津乐道。他俩就此结下了不可调和的梁子。程绮丹看不起秦春朝能力平平低眉顺眼，秦春朝看不上程绮丹一肚子坏水又笑得阴险狡诈。相看两厌就是这样，互相哪哪儿都看不顺眼。林松原也没法学孙仲谋去调和属下不可开交的矛盾，只好任由他们斗去。后来林松原半撂挑子退休，排兵布阵把一众海派心腹提拔进九人众里，秦春朝和程绮丹就此保持明面上的言笑晏晏——日常开会他俩一左一右，掐不起来。林松原这番人事布置是欺人太甚又正大光明，红墙内从来少不了借党纪国法巩固自己江山的事儿。可惜傅英寒是善于隐忍的一把好手，在权力漩涡中心如履薄冰小心谨慎，叫人挑不出一点错误。何况他又拥有规避风险的绝好运气，黄海上生死关头走一遭，他从此有了党同伐异的底气。很快挪用沪保案事发，烽火一路从沪上烧到京城。秦春朝骂程绮丹成事不足引火烧身，慌得像热锅上的蚂蚁惴惴不安，程绮丹倒是镇定劝慰他一切尚有转圜余地。于是他平静下来：刑不上常委嘛，惯例！哪有政府乐意打领导班子的脸的，不难看么！可他忘了傅英寒惯不是循规守旧的主儿，一派改革手段雷厉风行，凭什么会认为他会对他秦春朝网开一面？结果就是九人圆桌会议上一片风声鹤唳。程绮丹举起赞同票的时候他气得睁圆了眼，全身上下因为背叛而气极颤抖。投一张反对票是他最后的倔强，而傅英寒和程绮丹看他的眼神有如看一头穷途末路垂死挣扎的困兽。傅英寒旁敲侧击劝他全部交代，而程绮丹散会后义正言辞地敲打他“什么该说什么不该说”。秦春朝气得想掀桌子，奈何他身体孱弱实在有心无力，最后拣了个白瓷杯摔了以表示自己的态度，程绮丹看他像看一个天大的笑话。程绮丹走之前撂下话劝他“好自为之”，而他愣愣对着满地狼藉默默无言。后来他强撑病体北京上海两头跑，梁丞岳见他如见救星，而他早知无力回天。权力斗争势必会有牺牲品，一将功成万骨枯，这是自古以来的道理。他只是不甘心。

落花满地伤春老，冷雨敲窗病无眠。此刻他再没有雅兴清清丽丽地启唱两句，昔日细心涂抹的浓妆粉黛被流年岁月斑驳成萧瑟的印痕。曲艺式微他也倾覆，不得不说只是枯荣兴盛自然道理，一切都在发展，拒绝前进的人只会被时代落下。他有些怀念杜道莹在上海过春节的那会儿，他们每个人都是发展图卷的主角，都有着万丈光明的未来。他初闻不识曲中意，再忆已是曲中人。

他命不久矣时日无多，但他仍衷心祝愿“但愿人长久”，祝愿林松原福寿绵长君义臣行，祝愿沪上日日翻新步履不停，祝愿程绮丹翻云覆雨得偿所愿。

秦春朝将病床柜里林林总总的药瓶规整一齐，将手里满满一把各色药片分三次吞下，有几片圆白药片不听话地落在床上地上，像极了停灵时满天飘零的白色花瓣和纸钱，在提前演练着葬仪的哀歌。

他最后看了一眼窗外已由中天西移的弯弯弦月。

他祝愿自己好自为之，死得其所。

经此一去，何处是人间？


End file.
